


We Will Never Learn

by Aliseia



Series: Les Chambres de Chasse [8]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Contenuti delicati, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: Elijah alzò una mano, puntò due dita sulla carotide mentre con il pollice seguiva la curva dell’epidermide candida, indugiando come per una carezza.Sospirò, alzando l’altra mano, quella che stringeva la daga. «So che mi pentirò.» sussurrò all’orecchio di Tristan con un tono che in un altro contesto sarebbe sembrato di seduzione.La lama mandò un freddo bagliore argenteo, nella luce dell’alba.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Angst, Introspettivo  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel, Freya Mikaelson  
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah  
> Note: What If, seguito della terza stagione. Torno ad usare la canzone dei Cinema Bizarre, come promesso.  
> Rating: VM 18 per la delicatezza di certi temi  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, a Julie Plec, a Diane Ademu-John nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**We Will Never Learn**

 

_If you want me to listen whisper_  
If you want me to run just walk  
Wrap your name in lace and leather  
I can hear you  
You don't need to talk 

_Let us make thousand mistakes  
Cause we will never learn_

_You're my obsession_  
My fetish, my religion  
My confusion, my confession  
The one I want tonight  
You are my obsession  
The question and conclusion  
You are, you are, you are  
My fetish you are 

_My Obsession – Cinema Bizarre_

 

Un battito di ciglia e sarebbe passata inosservata. Non perché non fosse bella.  
Anzi.  
Era bellissima. Fine ed elegante come una farfalla. Ma proprio per questo più fragile, meno appariscente di certi fiori variopinti di serra.  
Di donne dalla bellezza aggressiva. Come Rebekah. Come Hayley.  
E certo Freya Mikaelson non aveva nemmeno la crudele bellezza di Aurora, così pericolosa con la sua finta aria da bambina.

Come una farfalla bianca, passava attraverso le invisibili sbarre della prigione che lei stessa aveva costruito.  
Alla fine i Mikaelson l’avevano liberato davvero. Ma solo per rinchiuderlo di nuovo. Hayley non aveva ancora trovato la cura definitiva, nel suo viaggio tra le sette stirpi dei lupi. Il siero distillato dalle streghe di New Orleans aveva fermato il veleno dei morsi di Marcel, ma non per sempre.  
Freya, avvelenata a sua volta, aveva trovato beneficio nell’intervento di Vincent, nell’unico incantesimo dall’esito definitivo.

Il reggente di New Orleans si era schierato all’inizio con Marcel, dopo il sacrifico di Davina a opera di Elijah e Freya.  
Ma l’ex pupillo di Klaus era attualmente persino più pericoloso e spietato del proprio creatore, dopo aver bevuto il siero sintetizzato da Lucien.  
E Vincent era troppo saggio e troppo preoccupato per la propria città per farne una questione di vendetta o di orgoglio.  
Hayley non aveva esitato nell’accettare il suo aiuto. Vincent le piaceva: era tranquillo, forte, quasi sempre animato da buone intenzioni.

E così, per prima cosa, avevano liberato Freya dal veleno. La sua era la situazione più gestibile nella sfaccettata tragedia che aveva quasi distrutto i Mikaelson.  
Nei mesi seguenti il lavoro congiunto di Freya e Vincent aveva bloccato la maledizione che Rebekah portava nel proprio sangue.  
E, successivamente, i segreti dei lupi insieme alla sapienza di Vincent erano riusciti almeno in parte in quella che appariva come l’impresa disperata per definizione: bloccare l’effetto mortale dei morsi di Marcel.  
Elijah e Kol erano stati colpiti. Finn e Camille, ai quali i denti di Lucien avevano inoculato lo stesso veleno, erano già morti.  
A quel punto, con i Mikaelson di nuovo in piedi e più o meno in gioco, avrebbero potuto dedicarsi alla salvezza di Klaus, che Marcel teneva prigioniero. Alla guarigione definitiva. E infine alla vendetta.

Vincent aveva riferito che Marcel sapeva tutto.  
Quando Aurora, spregiudicata come sempre, era scappata dalla casa ormai abbandonata dei Mikaelson, le era sembrato inevitabile allearsi con quello che ormai era il peggiore nemico degli Originali.  
La bestia, il super vampiro. Marcel Gerard.

Sebbene reso ingovernabile e quasi folle dal siero, nonché dal dolore per avere perso Davina, Marcel non era però uno sprovveduto.  
La bella vampira dai capelli rossi, oltre a essere uno spettacolo seducente per gli occhi, era purtroppo la prova che qualche cosa non era andato come doveva.  
Non perché fosse viva. Marcel ne era sollevato, poiché questo significava la salvezza della sua creatrice, Rebekah. Ma perché Aurora si diceva certa della salvezza anche del proprio fratello, Tristan.  
Torcendo le piccole mani, gli occhi verdissimi pieni di lacrime, chiedeva a Marcel di aiutarla. «Egli è vivo, Marcel. Io lo so. Lo sento. Non chiedermi di spiegare come… Se il mio amato fratello, il mio mondo, la mia luce… avesse lasciato il nostro mondo, non sarei qui di fronte a te. Sai quante volte mi sono svegliata nel cuore della notte, con il petto stretto in una morsa senz’aria, la gola chiusa… per poi vomitare sangue e umori amari, come se fossi insieme a lui? Nella sua prigione in fondo all’oceano? Ma da un po’ di tempo, non chiedermi come o perché, ho incubi diversi. Odiose mani mi costringono i polsi e le caviglie, mentre invisibili catene tirano le mie membra da ogni parte… Certo Tristan sta soffrendo ancora. Ma è libero dalla sua prigione sottomarina. E dal disgusto e dalla rabbia che sento nel cuore… Tristan è loro prigioniero. Prigioniero dei Mikaelson.» 

Non erano state le accorate parole della nobile fanciulla a riuscire nello scopo di colpire Marcel. Aveva detestato Tristan dal primo istante, e la sua sorte lo lasciava più o meno freddo.  
Certo, poteva dire di comprenderlo, ora che anche lui si trovava nella fazione opposta ai Mikaelson. Ammirava senza dubbio le sue capacità di leader. Il dono di incantare e di farsi seguire, se non proprio amare, contrapposto allo stile del terrore e del disprezzo che era proprio dei vampiri Originali. Ma doveva ammettere di non avere più pensato a lui, dopo la sera in cui mosso da inspiegabile curiosità, e forse da inconfessabile desiderio di rivalsa, aveva chiesto a Elijah lumi sulla sua fine.

Il più controllato e composto dei Mikaelson gli era sembrato stranamente elusivo. «Ho persuaso alcuni zelanti scaricatori di porto a gettare il nostro piccolo mostro, rinchiuso in una cassa, nelle più profonde, oscure profondità del “non m’importa nulla” » Il modo elegante, raffinato e contorto in cui Elijah gli aveva comunicato la propria indifferenza al destino di Tristan era tanto nel suo stile… e tanto inutilmente elaborato. Con un singolare uso delle parole. A Elijah “non importava nulla”, ma gli uomini incaricati di annegare il suo nemico erano “zelanti”. C’era una pesante ironia, è ovvio, in quell’espressione. E persino nella scelta del supplizio e di coloro che dovevano attuarlo. L’idea di essere affidato alle indesiderate cure dei rudi lavoratori del mare avrebbe di sicuro inorridito il piccolo snob De Martel.  
Elijah aveva stretto le labbra, assaporando il primo sorso di bourbon. La mano stretta sul bicchiere di cristallo, il liquido bruno che s’inclinava. La sua voce che si abbassava in un sospiro mentre diceva più o meno: non me ne importa niente. Marcel Gerard conosceva Elijah Mikaelson da due secoli. Gli aveva voluto bene come si può volerne a un fratello maggiore.  
Sapeva con che supremo, arrogante distacco Elijah poteva abbandonare un nemico alle più atroci sofferenze. Prima di dargli la morte.  
Eventualità che non sempre giungeva in modo veloce e misericordioso.  
Elijah però, al contrario di Klaus, non ne avrebbe più parlato. Né tantomeno se ne sarebbe vantato. Avrebbe lasciato il malcapitato alla propria tragica sorte, e il pensiero del suo destino non avrebbe sfiorato neanche la soglia dell’atroce camera dei delitti, la stanza dalla porta rossa, dove il tormentato vampiro chiudeva i propri rimorsi. Di fronte a una domanda come quella di Marcel, avrebbe opposto un elegante e sorridente: non saprei. Non per ipocrisia, ma essenzialmente per una questione di buon gusto. Misurato e compassato come sempre, poiché l’ostentazione non gli apparteneva. Nemmeno quella della crudeltà e della violenza (e ciò lo rendeva forse persino più pericoloso di Klaus, in quanto esse giungevano impreviste).

Ma Tristan De Martel a quanto pare faceva scattare in lui un’aggressività affilata e impulsiva. Persino greve, anche questo un fatto decisamente insolito. Un disprezzo feroce e tutto verbale. Poiché persino Marcel poteva testimoniare che il vampiro Originale non aveva mai alzato un dito in prima persona sulla propria “creatura”, né mai si era macchiato personalmente del suo sangue.

Ora tutto questo poteva significare supremo spregio o qualche cosa di più ineffabile e oscuro. Ma… indifferenza? No, l’ostentato distacco di Elijah non aveva ingannato Marcel.

Si erano affrontati davanti ai suoi occhi, Elijah e Tristan, comunicando con gli sguardi molto più che con le parole.  
Gli insulti insistiti di Elijah e i sorrisetti accondiscendenti di Tristan non lo ingannavano sulla natura del loro legame, che sospettava molto più stretto e morboso di quanto non volessero mostrare. Poteva ben dirlo, dal momento che in loro presenza e da essi supremamente ignorato, si era sentito davvero di troppo.  
E Aurora, con lo sguardo esaltato e il sorriso intrepido, era venuta a raccontargli che Tristan era ancora vivo.

Questo significava soprattutto una cosa: che era vivo anche Elijah, il suo creatore. Che molto probabilmente il vampiro Originale avrebbe cercato la sua creatura. Per salvarla o per ucciderla definitivamente. Marcel non lo avrebbe saputo dire. Ciò che avvertiva con incomprensibile ma ineludibile certezza, era che tra loro non sarebbe finita con quella cassa gettata nell’oceano.  
Poiché Elijah sapeva dov’era Tristan. Su questo Marcel non aveva mai avuto dubbi.

La sostanza, se non i dettagli, della conversazione tra Marcel e Aurora era arrivata alle orecchie di Vincent, che aveva pensato bene di informare Freya.  
La strega Mikaelson aveva riflettuto a lungo su quelle novità. Aurora libera e decisa a trovare il fratello. Marcel che sapeva della sopravvivenza di Elijah, e perciò anche di quella di Kol. In qualche modo le due cose cominciarono a legarsi nella sua mente. Da un seme inconsapevole presero a germinare pensieri oscuri e pericolosi, i cui filamenti si attorcigliarono gli uni agli altri fino a formare un disegno sempre più elaborato ma alla fine chiaro, pur nella sua complessità. Un piano.

Anche lei, come Marcel, aveva notato, avvertito istintivamente come una scossa sottopelle, il legame viscerale tra Elijah e Tristan.  
L’aveva percepito anche tra Klaus e il suo “primogenito” Lucien. Ed era certa che lo avrebbe colto anche tra Rebekah e Aurora, quando e se le due si fossero incontrate di nuovo.  
Ma senza alcun dubbio tra i due eleganti vampiri la corrente era più sotterranea e intensa, il nodo più intricato e indissolubile.  
Al punto che il reciproco agitarsi per scioglierlo si era fin lì rivelato solo un modo per stringerlo di più. 

L’idea di Freya era perciò insieme contorta e semplicissima. Poiché Elijah era in pericolo di vita a causa del morso letale di Marcel, la soluzione era trasferire il veleno e la letale minaccia in una creatura che in qualche modo potesse sostituire il vampiro Originale. Che ne fosse in qualche modo lo specchio. Il doppio, anche se deformato da mille anni di odio e di incomprensioni.

Il fatto che Tristan fosse la prima creatura vampirica di Elijah lo univa a lui in un modo unico.  
In un legame che aveva l’ingrediente fondamentale della storia e del destino dei Mikaelson: il sangue.  
Semplice e spietato: uccidere Tristan per salvare Elijah.  
Non era quello che Freya faceva da quando aveva riconquistato la propria libertà? Sacrificare chiunque per la salvezza dei propri fratelli. Aveva perdonato Klaus per l’omicidio del proprio amato (seppur terribile) padre. Aveva sopportato con sufficiente filosofia la segregazione e la morte di Finn. Tutto in nome della ritrovata armonia con la propria sanguinaria famiglia. 

Ecco perché sacrificare Tristan De Martel non era certo un problema. 

A dirla tutta e volgarmente ne avrebbe ricavato un doppio vantaggio.  
Perché il Conte De Martel la inorridiva, con la sua voce morbida eppure minacciosa, con la sua calma indecifrabile. Con lo sguardo glaciale degli occhi azzurri, fermi e vitrei come quelli di una bambola.  
Non aveva paura di lui. Sapeva che Klaus o Elijah avrebbero potuto ucciderlo con la rapidità con cui schioccavano le dita. Ne era forse incuriosita. Della sua famiglia solo Elijah poteva vantare tanta freddezza e tanto autocontrollo. E come Elijah molto probabilmente anche Tristan nascondeva nella mente una segreta stanza degli orrori. Un luogo che potesse spegnere il suo odioso, affascinante sorriso, o inumidire i suoi grandi occhi chiari. 

E anche per questo, sebbene pensasse di lui tutto il male possibile, Freya ne era intrigata e forse anche turbata.

Ma lo avrebbe ucciso, per la salvezza dei propri amatissimi fratelli. La cosa non la metteva in alcuna difficoltà.  
Aveva chiesto a Elijah di essere onesto con lui. La sua salvezza in cambio di quella dell’adorata Aurora. E per lui una morte rapida, certo preferibile all’eterne agonia sottomarina a cui era stato condannato per avere ucciso Jackson.  
Il pensiero del dolce marito di Hayley la fece sorridere. Di un sorriso mesto, venato di risentimento.  
Di fronte al tiepido affetto di Hayley, che era evidentemente innamorata di Elijah, egli non aveva mai ceduto allo sconforto o alla voglia di vendetta. Jackson era stato buono e affidabile. Di quale delle creature che conosceva avrebbe potuto dire lo stesso?

Lo sguardo del prigioniero era fisso su di lei. Le lunghe ciglia bionde erano immobili sugli occhi cerulei, e un sorriso ineffabile aleggiava sulle sue labbra piene da bambino.  
Freya si voltò in fretta, ma avvertiva comunque la sua attenzione pungente e indiscreta mentre gli voltava le spalle. Si sentiva a disagio.  
Si disse che era il senso di colpa, ma a poco valse per consolarla il pensiero che Tristan, avendone l’occasione, l’avrebbe uccisa senza esitare.  
L’aveva quasi fatto, la volta in cui Elijah e Klaus l’avevano imprigionato per conoscere l’ubicazione della bara di Rebekah. Il cui rapimento era stato uno dei tanti affronti perpetrati dai terribili De Martel.  
Klaus avrebbe ucciso Tristan già da allora, e senza alcuna remora.  
Ma Freya non avrebbe potuto dire lo stesso di Elijah.  
Il suo pur spietato fratello sembrava fermarsi sempre un attimo prima di fare del male a Tristan. All’inizio per Freya era stata solo un’impressione, scacciata con un sorriso e un’alzata di spalle.  
Ora era quasi una certezza. La prima volta Elijah aveva lasciato che Freya imprigionasse Tristan con i suoi incantesimi, che Hayley lo torturasse con il suo veleno di lupo. Egli assisteva con un immutabile sorrisetto sul volto altrimenti impassibile. Minacciava Tristan con dettagliati resoconti sulle pratiche più feroci a cui l’avrebbe sottoposto, tessendo le lodi della tortura e arrogandosi il diritto di dirigere le operazioni. Tutto ciò a parole. Di fatto non aveva alzato un dito per fargli male. E se le sue mani si posavano sul prigioniero c’era nei suoi tocchi un’ambigua premura, che allora, in quella situazione concitata, Freya non aveva registrato in modo consapevole. Ma che le tornava in mente ora, quando osservava i comportamenti del fratello nei confronti del primo che aveva creato.  
Quando Tristan aveva davvero sfidato i Mikaelson, strappando il cuore di Jackson davanti agli occhi della moglie Hayley, Elijah ancora una volta si era preso la briga di organizzare il suo supplizio. Certo il più spettacolare e crudele a cui potesse condannarlo: una cassa in fondo all’oceano, dove Lord De Martel sarebbe annegato fino alla fine dei tempi, senza mai smettere di soffrire. Una punizione esemplare, fuori di ogni dubbio. Ma inutilmente e sospettosamente complicata, secondo Freya. Che dal padre aveva ereditato una preferenza per le soluzioni spicce e pulite, e tanto più sicure. E dalla madre la tendenza alla pietà, persino nelle scelte più crudeli.  
La stessa Hayley avrebbe voluto solo ricambiare il servizio fatto a Jackson, e strappare via quel cuore dai battiti tanto calmi e regolari (persino ora, appeso alle manette, le caviglie imprigionate, perfettamente informato della propria sorte).  
Ma tra Elijah e Tristan tutto era sempre molto più complicato.  
Per trovare il De Martel Freya aveva chiesto al fratello di concentrarsi su di lui, e lei stessa si era sorpresa di quanto quel contatto mentale fosse stato facile per lui. Naturale.  
Per ragioni che la giovane preferiva non indagare Elijah aveva portato con sé la coscienza dell’altro, nella Chambre De Chasse che la stessa Freya aveva immaginato per la propria famiglia.  
Da quel momento e per qualche giorno la coscienza di Elijah, con cui Freya era costantemente in contatto dopo che Vincent l’aveva liberata dal veleno, inspiegabilmente le era sfuggita, al punto da farle temere qualche oscuro gioco mentale messo in atto da Tristan.  
Infine, gli sforzi congiunti di Vincent e Freya avevano concesso a Elijah la forza sufficiente per bloccare temporaneamente il siero di Lucien, rimettersi più o meno in sesto e provvedere al reale recupero del Conte. 

Elijah era tornato in silenzio, una sera in cui la strega Mikaelson e il reggente di New Orleans erano impegnati nello loro ricerche.  
Il volto impassibile, solo una ciocca di capelli sfuggiva alla scura massa impomatata. La camicia era però in disordine, non aveva la cravatta.  
Il ragazzo che portava tra le braccia era comunque ridotto molto peggio.  
La pelle era livida, d’un viola malato, i ciuffi scomposti dei capelli, umidi e apparentemente scuri, non celavano le lunghe occhiaie, il naso affilato.  
Le ciglia abbassate, sembrava morto.  
Indossava pantaloni ridotti a brandelli, e sopra una giacca nera che Freya avrebbe giurato appartenere a Elijah.  
Il vampiro Originale si guardava intorno, gli occhi pungenti come chiodi.  
Freya gli aveva indicato con un cenno del capo un misero letto in un angolo, appena una rete e un materasso, senza coperte.  
Elijah sembrava ignorare il proprio ostaggio. Pure lo teneva stretto, e con una certa cura. E il modo in cui lo aveva messo a giacere, sostenendo con una mano il collo mentre gli rivolgeva una rapida occhiata, faceva dubitare Freya del proprio piano.  
Si era chiesta se Elijah sarebbe riuscito a ucciderlo, questa volta. Dopo averlo evitato per mille anni.  
Uscendo dalla stanza del prigioniero, Elijah aveva afferrato una coperta che si trovava a terra, in un angolo.  
Se l'era gettata alle spalle, senza neanche controllare se aveva colpito il bersaglio.  
Il giovane aveva sussultato, stringendosi poi, istintivamente, ad essa.  
*

Ora il giorno del sacrificio di Tristan si avvicinava. Da lunghe ore Freya e Vincent erano chini sul tavolo dove mescolavano ingredienti e pestavano erbe, dove con antiche formule in latino e in lingue ancora più antiche e per i più perdute cercavano di dominare il fato, fermare il veleno. E imbrigliare la morte.

Il capo leggermente chino, quando li vide entrare Tristan alzò di scatto gli occhi. Le iridi erano così chiare da sembrare bianche, fredde e pungenti come vetro. «Dunque è il momento.» disse senza mostrare emozione.  
«Quasi.» rispose Freya cercando di restare altrettanto impassibile. Odiava il modo in cui quegli occhi, quegli enormi occhi che brillavano ironici eppure ingannevolmente innocenti, potevano leggerle dentro.  
Era certa che Tristan avvertisse la sua esitazione e i suoi scrupoli. La ferocia che le montava dentro e insieme il suo senso di colpa. Uccidere in una guerra, senza esclusione di colpi, per lei era accettabile. Persino giusto.  
Uccidere una creatura inerme, anche se un vampiro depravato e senza pietà come Tristan, era tutta un’altra faccenda.  
«Dal momento che non vuoi rivelare l’incantesimo – disse Freya con una smorfia – lo cercherò nella tua mente ». Ella infatti aveva cercato più volte di carpirgli l’oscura magia con cui Aya e Davina avevano sciolto Klaus dalla sua linea di sangue. Invertendo il rito Freya avrebbe reso ancora più forte il legame di Elijah con la propria creatura, al punto di rendere possibile il passaggio della maledizione dall’uno all’altro.  
Tristan incurvò appena le labbra. «Provaci.» le sussurrò.  
Dopo aver valutato il prigioniero con sguardo grave, Vincent si avvicinò a loro. Con una calma non priva di solennità alzò le braccia per invocare l’aiuto degli Antenati. Poi afferrando gli altri due alla nuca spinse le loro fronti l’una contro l’altra.  
Freya sussultò. Tristan non si scompose ma i suoi occhi divennero ancora più gelidi e imperscrutabili.

«Padre?» la fresca voce di bimba tintinnò nell’oscurità. Odori antichi. Terra e polvere. Dietro la porta chiusa, una piccola porta di legno, qualcuno o qualche cosa si mosse.  
In un angolo della casa, che per quel poco che si intravedeva era angusta, poco più di una capanna affollata di oggetti dall’aspetto minaccioso, languiva un pallido fuoco.  
L’esile fiamma dai riflessi azzurri tremolava come una foglia.  
Il rumore all’esterno si fece più deciso e più minaccioso.  
«Padre?» chiese la bambina con voce più acuta. Con la coda dell’occhio colse il cupo bagliore della piccola pentola, nera e panciuta, che Dahlia aveva lasciato sul fuoco.

«Padre…» la voce stanca della ragazza mostrava ancora segni di resistenza e di indignazione. Il tramestio fuori della cella sembrava segnalare il ritorno di lui.  
Tese l’orecchio. I passi sembravano più leggeri, più gentili le mani che armeggiavano con la serratura. «Aurora… Aurora… Sono io!»  
«Tristan!» chiamò lei con gli occhi che si riempivano di lacrime.  
Il ragazzo ebbe infine ragione dell’enorme lucchetto. Si guardò intorno smarrito, cercando di abituarsi all’oscurità.  
Ma la ragazzina lo intravide subito. Tirando la catena che le costringeva una caviglia cercò di lanciarsi tra le braccia del fratello. «Oh, Aurora…» mormorò lui andandole incontro, le labbra sui capelli rossi che scendevano in lunghi nastri su spalle pallide e magre. Nude, notò Tristan con orrore.  
La giovane seguì lo sguardo del fratello. Con un movimento spasmodico delle esili dita premette tra loro i brandelli della veste, che una mano brutale le aveva strappato sul petto.  
Tristan unì le labbra, torcendo la testa come per contenere un grido.  
La strinse più forte, scuotendo furiosamente il capo, lo sguardo chiaro e cieco nella fetida oscurità. «Lo ucciderò… Lo ucciderò.» promise con un sussurro nel delicato orecchio della fanciulla, confondendo nell’abbraccio il proprio tremito con quello di lei.

Ci fu un fruscio sulla soglia, un’ombra scura che passava veloce nella luce abbagliante all’esterno.  
Aurora intravide una bimba bionda, due grandi occhi verdi, così diversi dai suoi.  
Tristan voltò di scatto il capo, temendo che le guardie del padre li avessero scoperti.

Freya afferrò la pentola piena di unguento bollente. Strizzò gli occhi per il dolore, ma non la lasciò. «Chi sei!» gridò. Pregò gli dei che non fosse quell’uomo. L’orribile vichingo che Dahlia lasciava entrare per carpirgli segreti magici. L’uomo grande feroce e maleodorante che a volte tornava quando Dahlia non c’era, e a Freya carpiva i segreti dell’innocenza.  
«Non osare!» urlò la bambina ergendosi fiera, la pentola con il liquido bollente in una mano e un bastone nell’altra.  
Un pugno batteva sulla piccola porta di legno. Un rumore concitato ma meno pesante e minaccioso di quello che di solito faceva l’orrendo stregone.  
Poi a Freya parve di udire la voce di un ragazzo: «Aurora… Aurora! – chiamò lui – Sono io… Sono venuto a prenderti. Sono qui per te.»  
La piccola Freya non sapeva perché, ma provò un inspiegabile sollievo.  
La voce di lui era fresca, con una punta di pianto.  
La bambina corse alla porta. La aprì con una tale decisione che il ragazzo, che si affannava sulla serratura, quasi cadde entrando.

Egli si guardò intorno smarrito, mentre Freya indietreggiava. Era un bel giovanetto, dall’aspetto fragile, ma dallo sguardo deciso. Aveva un faccino impudente in cui splendevano enormi occhi azzurri, che la bambina ebbe l’impressione di avere già conosciuto.  
Dopo aver recuperato almeno in parte la propria calma ispezionava con lo sguardo irrequieto la piccola stanza rischiarata dal fuoco.  
«Tu… tu non sei Aurora.» mormorò deluso, stringendo le labbra e riducendo gli occhi a due minacciose fessure.  
Per un attimo la bambina avvertì il pericolo che pure emanava da quell’esile ragazzino. Ma smise di indietreggiare. «Io sono Freya. Freya Mikaelson – disse con voce ferma e chiara, una mano ancora stretta sul pesante bastone – E non ho paura!»  
Un lampo passò nelle iridi chiare di lui. Poi egli impercettibilmente sorrise. «Devo trovare Aurora, mia sorella – aggiunse poi mentre un’ombra gli passava sul viso – Aiutami… E io aiuterò te.»  
Freya osservò con diffidenza la mano che gli veniva tesa. Si guardò intorno: gli oggetti orribili e minacciosi, oscuri incantesimi che languivano sul fuoco.  
Decise di accettare l’offerta.  
Il ragazzo sorrise. Aveva un bel sorriso, pensò Freya. «Sono Tristan – disse lui – Lord Tristan de Martel.» e afferrandole la mano la trascinò fuori.  
Egli serrò le labbra. Freya respirò a fondo.  
Poi entrambi cominciarono a correre nella luce livida dell’alba.

Freya gridò. L’incantesimo di Vincent non era andato come previsto.  
Il vampiro era entrato nella sua mente. Anche lei in quella di lui, certo.  
Ma nei ricordi di un remoto passato, che non potevano esserle utili, se non per comprendere almeno in parte la rabbia e l’angoscia che Tristan De Martel nascondeva.  
Le origini della sua crudeltà.  
Freya si chiese confusamente se il mostrarle l’antico dramma di Aurora, ciò che i ragazzi De Martel avevano sopportato, non fosse intenzionale.  
Un modo per creare un legame con lei, per averla almeno un po’ dalla propria parte. Gli occhi azzurri di lui non erano meno glaciali e beffardi di quanto non fossero di solito. Solo il viso pareva provato. Un velo di sudore copriva la sua fronte. Freya non ricordava il momento in cui Vincent aveva liberato i suoi polsi dalle catene, permettendogli di rilassarsi contro la parete e di accogliere così più passivamente l’incantesimo.  
Erano l’uno contro l’altra, quasi abbracciati, e Tristan le stringeva una mano.

Veloce Vincent tornò a incatenargli i polsi. Tristan lo lasciò fare, ma il suo sguardo impudente non lasciava il viso stanco della strega.  
Le labbra di lui si piegarono nel consueto sorriso, e Freya non ebbe più dubbi.  
Tristan De Martel l’aveva condotta esattamente dove voleva, celandole il resto della propria mente. 

*

I suoi occhi erano fondi e senza malizia quando Elijah entrò. Sembravano serbare memoria del fondo dell’oceano.  
Del mistero, del terrore, dell’eterna sofferenza a cui entrambi si erano condannati con quella scelta.  
Tristan appariva differente dal solito. Più pallido e tranquillo. Rassegnato.

*

Elijah da un po’ era tornato Elijah. Elegante, altero, composto.  
Perfetto in ogni particolare.  
Persino in quella spiacevole situazione Tristan si scoprì ad ammirarne il fascino e la bellezza,  
Il portamento fiero, gli occhi che brillavano come certi laghi sotterranei: immersi nell’oscurità, lontani da ogni luce, essi avevano un proprio peculiare splendore.

Elijah era tornato Elijah perché Hayley era tornata. Con il suo broncio da bambina e le lunghe gambe bellissime e scomposte come quelle di una puledra che scalpita.  
Tristan l’aveva intravista dalla propria prigione. Aveva ricambiato con fredda calma il suo sguardo acceso dall’odio.  
Hayley lo voleva morto.  
E Tristan non poteva biasimarla. Ma era tutto così semplice da non meritare i suoi pensieri.

Lei era tornata con il prezioso estratto del veleno dei lupi, quello che avrebbe fermato per più tempo e con maggiore sicurezza il siero di Lucien.  
Elijah e Kol per il momento erano salvi. Non guariti del tutto.  
Ma abbastanza da rimettersi definitivamente in piedi e pensare alla liberazione di Klaus.  
Certo, Freya doveva ancora perfezionare l’incantesimo che avrebbe risolto il problema per sempre.  
La vita di Tristan per quella dei fratelli Mikaelson.  
In quel modo la loro salvezza sarebbe stata certa.

Per lunghe notti la strega dei Mikaelson aveva studiato su libri che si polverizzavano al suo tocco.  
Teneva lampade a petrolio sul tavolo, come quelle che amavano Elijah e Tristan.

Quando, dopo ore di veglia, le palpebre scendevano lentamente ma inesorabilmente sugli occhi gonfi e stanchi, un riflesso scarlatto del fuoco che bruciava nei loro cristalli permaneva sulla sua retina.  
Nella tremolante oscurità della sua coscienza a Freya sembrava di scorgere una fiamma su un braciere.  
Sentiva bussare alla porta.  
«Aurora… sono io!»  
Di scatto si alzava e una volta era stata persino tentata di correre nella stanza buia e fredda in cui giaceva Tristan.  
Di attraversare le sbarre invisibili che lei stessa aveva creato e di accettare tra le sue la mano pallida ma ferma che lui le porgeva. «Aiutami… e io aiuterò te.»

Quel subdolo, impudente vampiro doveva averla irretita con un imprevedibile incantesimo, con il quale inspiegabilmente aveva legato la propria coscienza alla sua.  
Erano bambini braccati in una senziente oscurità, fremente di pericoli, attraversata da discordanti richiami.

Ogni tanto lo sguardo di lei sfuggiva alle pagine ingiallite per scivolare su altri tomi, dalle coste consumate, su cui erano impressi caratteri strani e ormai quasi illeggibili.  
“Possibile che non ci sia un altro modo?” aveva sussultato a quel pensiero, sentendosi colpevole.  
Ma esso si era presentato ancora, sempre più doloroso e pressante, nelle ore che precedevano l’incantesimo finale.  
Quello che avrebbe suggellato, in una piccola ed elegante daga, il passaggio della maledizione da Elijah a Tristan.

Poche ore prima Freya si era recata da Elijah.

«Non ho bisogno di rendere più forte il vostro legame.» aveva detto.  
Era quasi l’alba. Nella luce grigia il viso di Elijah era terreo e immobile. «È già abbastanza stretto.» aveva aggiunto senza particolari sfumature nella voce, ma con un’occhiata significativa.  
Allora Elijah aveva distolto gli occhi. Quando l’aveva guardata di nuovo erano lucidi ed egli aveva sulle labbra un sorriso amaro. «Molto bene.» le aveva risposto in un sussurro.

Ciò che aveva letto in quello sguardo aveva incoraggiato Freya a parlare: «Forse… studiando ancora… Ancora qualche giorno, Elijah… Noi non siamo così!»  
Elijah aveva serrato le labbra, afferrando i polsi di lei con violenza, con un’agitazione che tradiva il suo bisogno di aiuto. Ma senza parlare.  
Freya aveva continuato: «Uccidere in una lotta… uccidere in guerra… I Mikaelson non hanno fatto altro, per secoli. Ma uccidere a sangue freddo… una creatura inerme…»  
Elijah aveva sollevato un sopracciglio e Freya suo malgrado aveva risposto con un sorriso, aggiungendo: «Anche se si tratta di Tristan…»  
Soprattutto perché si tratta di Tristan, avrebbe voluto dire. Ma aveva taciuto, per rispetto del proprio fratello e dei suoi segreti più intimi.

 

Elijah aveva inclinato il capo. «Mi chiedi di rischiare ancora la vita di Klaus? – aveva chiesto poi con voce grave, attraversata da un leggero tremito – Di lasciarlo ancora per qualche giorno nelle mani del suo aguzzino?» Scuotendo violentemente la testa aveva rimarcato: «Noi _siamo_ così, Freya. Non abbiamo scelta.» 

Distogliendo ancora gli occhi Elijah aveva cercato con lo sguardo la daga. Era sul tavolo: un lampo di luce argentea sul fondo scuro.  
Aveva lasciato i polsi di Freya che si era portata le mani al viso. «Perdonami – singhiozzava la strega – Io non so che cosa mi prende… Le visioni indotte da Vincent… Mi sono sentita così… “vicina” a lui. Perdonami!» gemeva con gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Elijah non l’aveva mai vista così vulnerabile.  
«Non ho mai esitato – aveva continuato lei – E lo sai. Per la nostra famiglia. Per Klaus.»  
Con un mesto sorriso Elijah l’aveva accolta tra le proprie braccia, cullandola come avrebbe fatto con una bambina. «Lo so. Non è colpa tua. Non è colpa di nessuno. Tristan è… pericoloso. Non immagini in quanti e quali modi potrebbe manipolare la tua mente…» Aveva tratto un profondo sospiro. «Vado da lui.»  
Era uscito dalla stanza con la daga tra le mani, sospesa quasi distrattamente tra le sue dita.  
Il suo passo sembrava quello rigido e meccanico di un automa.

*  
Ora Tristan era seduto davanti a lui, le braccia assicurate da funi impregnate di verbena, l’intera persona costretta nel cerchio magico che Freya aveva tracciato a terra, senza guardarlo, per poi lasciare in fretta la stanza.

Tristan osservava attentamente il proprio creatore. Il mento alzato, gli occhi luminosissimi nella penombra livida della propria prigione.  
La luce grigia dell’alba delineava per contrasto il profilo delicato del collo, illuminandone la linea morbida e leggermente palpitante.  
Il pomo d’adamo scivolava veloce sotto l’epidermide, unico segnale di un’intima agitazione che non mostrava altrimenti.  
L’incantesimo prevedeva che la lama argentea della daga incantata intaccasse proprio quel tenero collo. Elijah doveva mozzargli il capo.  
Descrisse con calma a Tristan ogni particolare di quella raccapricciante operazione. Gli disse come avrebbe ascoltato il battito del suo cuore a mano a mano che rallentava. Non essendo umano, avrebbe avuto una lunga agonia, poiché un vampiro muore solo quando la testa è completamente separata dal corpo. Prima del colpo finale Elijah avrebbe squarciato con i denti la pelle del proprio polso, per offrirgli il suo sangue. Come la prima volta, quando lo aveva creato, donandogli la vita quasi immortale del vampiro. Ora Tristan avrebbe fatto lo stesso con lui. Mescolando il suo sangue a quello del proprio creatore, avrebbe accolto in sé la maledizione, rendendolo libero da essa.  
Elijah aveva una mano sulla sua spalla, la sua voce era calma e un po’ monotona. Non voleva spaventarlo. La sua era una confessione.  
Come se in quelle parole tanto più crudeli in quanto asettiche, il vampiro Originale potesse trovare una minima parte della propria espiazione.  
Tristan guardava avanti e non si scomponeva, sebbene Elijha avvertisse il suo cuore che tumultuosamente accelerava.  
Forse solo i suoi occhi erano più liquidi e lucenti del solito. «Che delusione… - sospirò – Credevo che mi avresti strappato il cuore…»  
«Questo è quello che faccio agli altri.» rispose Elijah tranquillo, accovacciandosi accanto a lui. Sapeva bene che avvicinarsi ancora, toccarlo, era una fonte di probabile pericolo.  
Ma non poteva farne a meno.  
«Aurora.» disse Tristan poi, piegando le labbra in un’espressione offesa e irritata.  
«Non so dove sia.» mormorò Elijah.  
Per la prima volta da quando il suo creatore era entrato, Tristan mostrò segni di agitazione.  
Scosse la testa, poi fissò su Elijah enormi occhi febbrili. «La affido a te.» Ora, solo ora, la sua voce tremava.

Elijah si rialzò in fretta, indietreggiò. «A me? – il viso deformato da una smorfia che voleva essere sarcastica, ma era solo turbata. – Sei pazzo…»  
Inclinò la testa cercando di riprendere il controllo della situazione. «Devi essere proprio disperato.» sibilò con un filo di voce.  
Lo sguardo di Tristan era fermo. La voce voleva esserlo altrettanto, ed Elijah apprezzò la sua sobrietà quando aggiunse: «Scelta inevitabile. Non ho che te.»

Ora Elijah era in piedi davanti a lui. Si guardarono ancora una volta, con un’intensità che alcuni avrebbero giudicata sospetta.  
Con molta calma Elijah fece un ulteriore passo avanti, fermandosi vicinissimo al prigioniero.  
Aveva superato il cerchio magico tracciato da Freya.  
Ora di Tristan avvertiva anche il ritmo del respiro, leggermente irregolare.  
Il tremore quasi impercettibile delle mani e quel fremito leggero del pomo d’adamo sotto la pelle delicata del collo.  
Elijah alzò una mano, puntò due dita sulla carotide mentre con il pollice seguiva la curva dell’epidermide candida, indugiando come per una carezza.  
Sospirò, alzando l’altra mano, quella che stringeva la daga. «So che mi pentirò.» sussurrò all’orecchio di Tristan con un tono che in un altro contesto sarebbe sembrato di seduzione.  
La lama mandò un freddo bagliore argenteo, nella luce dell’alba.  
Poi scese velocemente a recidere le corde dei polsi.  
Tristan sussultò, ma le braccia di Elijah lo trattennero ancora. «Non sei libero – disse vicinissimo al viso dell’altro – Non ancora. Dobbiamo salvare Klaus… se vuoi rivedere Aurora.»  
Tristan riaprì gli occhi. Li aveva socchiusi invero solo sul finale. Essi erano rimasti spalancati sul volto del proprio creatore per tutto il tempo, fino al momento in cui la lama era scesa sui polsi. Le sue ciglia avevano tremato appena un attimo, solo una volta, quando Elijah aveva sfiorato il suo collo.  
Poi, nel momento in cui le funi erano saltate con uno schiocco leggero, Tristan aveva serrato le palpebre, abbandonandosi alla volontà del proprio sire.

Ora si fissavano di nuovo, più calmi e composti.  
Tristan piegò le labbra in un sorrisetto beffardo. «Ti pentirai di sicuro… Perché pretenderò che tu tenga fede alle tue parole. E le mie pretese in termini di fedeltà sono altissime.»  
«Anche le mie.» mormorò Elijah quasi sulle sue labbra.  
Poi con calma dignitosa si rialzò, lasciando Tristan abbandonato sulla sedia, il respiro affannato che finalmente rivelava il suo sollievo.

Mentre entrava nel corridoio buio, Elijah udì dal piano superiore i passi affrettati, concitati di Freya. Avvertì nell’oscurità l’odore salato delle sue lacrime. Per poco non si scontrarono ed egli la fermò, prendendola tra le braccia. «Non ora, Freya. – le mormorò. Poi più forte, per farsi sentire – Lascia che si riprenda! Deve aver provato un bello spavento.»  
Freya scrutò il bel viso dall’espressione severa. Con occhi pieni di consapevolezza alzò una mano per una timida carezza.  
Elijah sorrise. «Noi non siamo così.» sussurrò alla sorella, stringendola ancora per un attimo prima di allontanarsi.


End file.
